GENESIS 2 in the AM
by Invah
Summary: Panzer comes home after one of his late night escapades, much to Austins displeasure. It's okay though, the older man knows just how to make the other one feel better. SMUT.


**AUSTIN IS GOING TO SIT THERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A BITCH BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO REWRITE THIS FANFIC SO MANY TIMES. GOD DAMN IT. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT AUSTIN.**

** Lol, that's what I had to keep at the top of this god damn fanfic so I could write it xD I must have rewritten this about 3 or 4 times D:**

**AUSTIN WAS JUST LIKE, COCKBLOCKING HIMSELF, YOU KNOW?**

**Anyway, here's some crack fanfic of Panzer x Austin lmao **

**I REGRET NOTHING**

* * *

><p><em>BANG BANG<em>

Austin rolled over in bed, sitting up to stare at the door across the room as somebody knocked loudly on it with their fist. He groaned, looking over to his alarm clock. It was 2 in the fucking morning. The only person it could have been was Panzer after another one of his late nights, and he was probably drunk to boot. Though, the guy never even knew when he was; he seemed to forget everything the next morning, sometimes coming home from an "adult sleepover" with some woman. Bah.

"SHUT UP! I'm comin' already!" He yelled out, sliding off of the bed and making his way over to the door. The idiot would probably knock on it ALL NIGHT if he didn't answer it… He quickly opened it up, staring up at the metal bender as he grinned, waving happily. "Thank yoouu~!" Ugh, the teen frowned and turned, heading back over to bed and crawling in. He just wanted to SLEEP. "Whatever. Good night." He grumbled out miserably, rolling over so his back faced the other male as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

Falcon felt the bed shift and he scooted away, furrowing his brow in. He didn't entirely care too much if the brunette slept in the same bed as him – it was pretty big, although he would've liked some elbow room. He shuffled over to the edge of the bed, getting as far away as possible from the drunk. The purple haired teen listened to him futz around, removing his clothing and getting pajama's on before scurrying into bed. It was a miracle that this man had the ability to even think with how wasted he must have been. Most drunks that Austin saw could barely walk in a straight line, let alone get ready for bed. He decided not to spend any more time thinking about it, shoving the useless thoughts into the back of his mind as soon as he felt the other plop down onto the mattress and tug them covers over himself. Unfortunately, just as he was beginning to doze off again, the bed shook rather roughly and a pair of arms wrapped around the males waist, pulling him in close. Heat rose to the teens face as he looked over his shoulder, the brunette smiling innocently. "G-get off of me! Let go damn it!" Austin wailed, squirming around in his comrade's grip.

Panzer rested his head against the younger male's shoulder, sighing into his ear. Austin shuddered and gawked, continuing to wriggle around. "This is so much more comfortable though." Warren hummed, spooning his teammate like it was perfectly normal. Austin's body flinched at the closeness, but the older man only hugged him tighter, practically nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. Okay, he was used to being used as a pillow every so often, but he wasn't used to THIS. "Bob fucking Saget, I'm serious!" His voice cracked as he spoke. It felt like bees were stinging him in the chest, and his entire body began to shake. Austin rolled over so he could face the brunette and proceeded to shove his hands into his torso, trying to shove the metal bender away.

"Do you really hate me that much? You're so mean." Warren pretended to pout, obviously just teasing him. The teenager gritted his teeth, grumbling lowly. What the hell? "Oh, I knooow~!" He exclaimed happily, releasing the younger male and beginning to pinch his cheeks. "You're just a prude is all!"

"WH-WHAT!" Austin shouted, slapping the others hands away and sitting up. He kicked at the other harshly, yelling. "I'm not a fucking prude, you asshole!" He huffed out, feeling an overwhelming amount of heat in his cheeks. Panzer just laughed and swatted at Austin's legs, sitting up as well and grinning at his friend. "Don't be embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with it!" He waved a hand in front of his face nonchalantly, gaining some type of amusement each time the purple haired boy retaliated with a serious of insults and physical attacks. It wasn't like any of them hurt, though, so it didn't bother him in the least bit.

Austin's eye twitched as menacingly as it could at Panzer. "Just don't get so close to me! It's fucking weird!" He spat out, holding his hand up like some sort of invisible barrier would appear between the two of them. It didn't, because the man leaned right in, getting close to the purple haired male once again. "It's okay! I can help you! I'm a real pro, you know?" He grabbed Austin by the wrists, trying to pull him over to the other side of the bed. "H-HUH!" What did THAT mean! The teen was pulled over easily, but he continued to struggle anyway, refusing to go along with whatever this guy had planned. Was this how he got when he was with women? Geez… "Just go to sleep! I'm tired! You're fucking drunk anyway, go sleep on the couch or something! You might puke in the bed!" He turned his head, yanking his arms away from the older male. Panzer simply titled his head, staring over to Austin curiously. "Ah, I see now…" He said in a low voice before smirking.

Austin let out a yelp as he was suddenly shoved into the mattress, his eyes meeting with emerald green hues. "You just aren't used to being on the bottom. That's alright, I'll help you get used to that…" Wh-wha! Panzer was out of his fucking mind or something! His stomach began to do flip flops as Panzer crawled on top of the teen, pinning him down and sliding in between his legs. "P-Panzer, I said to fucking sto-MF!" He was cut off when Warren leaned down and pressed his lips against his, kissing him roughly. Austin grabbed onto the man's shoulders, trying to push him away, but to no avail. He shook his head off to the side, gasping for a breath of fresh air. "STOP!" He rubbed his mouth with the back of his wrist, eyes wide and face blue with shock. What was going on? Was Panzer too drunk to notice who the hell he was with right now! He probably didn't even realize it was his own teammate.

"Austin, stop struggling so much. Really… you're kind of ruining the mood."

O-Oh. He didn't know if he should have felt disgusted or flattered. Panzer knew it was him, but… "We're both men, this is totally gay! Get up!" He demanded, averting his eyes. His chest began to tighten, and he felt like his entire body was on fire. Panzer narrowed his eyes and lowered his head, nuzzling the younger male's neck once again and pressing his body close to his. Austin gasped and shuddered, trying to shove the brunette away once more, but stopped when Warren began speaking in a low, almost seductive voice. "I bet it'd feel really good though… You'll like it. Trust me." The teenager didn't… really know how to respond to that. D-Did he just say it'd feel good? Was he really trying to seduce Austin into having sex with him right now! "G-Good…?" He mentally cursed himself. That was the only fucking thing he managed to say, out of all the possible insults and comebacks he could have come up with.

He could feel the older man smile against his neck as he turned and began planting light kisses on it. Austin shivered, practically blushing up to his cheeks. Although he wanted to run and get as far away from the situation as possible… his limbs felt like jello. He couldn't gather the energy to push him away anymore. No matter what his brain said to do, his body refused to comply with it. It was because… even though he really, honestly hated to admit it… it felt kind of... Nice. Suddenly, he became nervous, and his entire body stiffened. "W-Wait!" He panicked, trying to cover his neck. "D-Don't… touch that." He breathed out, staring up at the man after he lifted his head up, blinking in confusion. Warren raised his eyebrows for just a moment, before lowering them and placing his hands over the teens. Panzer simply smiled and leaned back down, taking Austin's mouth into another kiss. This time though, it was done more softly, and Austin had time to prepare himself.

He was really confused right now, but… just that small, considerate action made him absolutely melt.

Panzer broke the kiss, his lips brushing against Austin's cheek as he lifted the boy's shirt up, lowering his head down to his chest. The teen inhaled sharply, quivering as hands glided over his sides and butterfly kisses were spread about his exposed skin. "Nhg…" Austin closed his eyes, trying to relax into the warm feelings that began making their way through his body. He could hear Panzer chuckling, but refused to look at him. He was just mocking him, wasn't he? "You don't have to LAUGH at me!" He called out, embarrassed. He could just tell that Warren was staring at him with some dumb, stupid grin on his face like he always had on. It absolutely irritated him to no extent. He opened his mouth to spew out another insult, but before he had the chance Panzer had taken one of his nipples into his mouth, suckling on the nub while he circling it with his tongue. "Gh-! Aah!" Austin breathed out, trying to muffle any sounds that threatened to escape. The older man's hands gently slid down his sides, pulling the boy's body closer to his. Austin felt a rush of heat make its home in the pit of his stomach, his body aching everywhere Panzer touched. He instinctively arched his back, unconsciously pulling himself closer to the other male.

Panzer seemed to be enjoying the positive reactions Austin was giving him. He continued sucking on the boy's nipple before letting go with a small _pop_, shifting slightly so he could grab the younger male's hips and lift them towards his own. Austin barely opened his eyes, panting lightly as he looked down. What was he doing? His question was soon answered when a pleasurable sensation filled his nether regions, his entire body trembling. "Nnm, h-haah…!" He felt himself sink into the bed as Panzer held their bodies close together, his hips rocking against the teenager's crotch. He could feel the man's hardened arousal through his pants, suddenly feeling the need to rid himself of these accursed clothes.

His hands clenched tightly around Panzer's shirt, panting heavily as the brunette gnawed on the teenagers earlobe while he grinded their hips together. "Aaah…! U-uhn, ngh!" Austin was finding it harder and harder to hold back the sounds he so desperately tried to hold back. Warren momentarily stopped, and the sound of snap buttons being undone filled the Falcon's ears. "W-wait, wha…!" He propped himself up onto his elbows, but just as he did, the terrorist pulled of the teen's pajama pants in one go, tossing them away carelessly. The other's pants were pulled down passed his thighs, his shirt already gone. When did he get rid of it? Austin had barely noticed the man take it off before. Before he knew it, he had followed suit and slipped out of his own shirt, sitting in his boxers while he waited for the other to make the next move. His entire face was flushed in dark shades of red, and he avoided making direct eye contact at the moment while he waited. "Wh-What are you doing?" He tried to sound irritated, but it only came out in an impatient tone.

Panzer just laughed, making the teenager furrow his brow in frustration, but his anger was soon pushed aside when the metal bender scooted in close again, continuing from where they left off.

It was totally different now… Only a couple thin layers of material were between the two of them. Panzer rubbed their arousals against each other slowly, teasing the younger male. Austin bucked his hips impatiently, but Panzer held him down, continuing to make his submissive companion feel completely miserable. "H-Hng!" He wiggled around against the bed sheets, gripping them in his hands tightly while he waited for the torture to end. Warren slid his hands around Austin's thighs, caressing them softly before pushing them apart. The teenager spread his legs obediently, breathing heavily as his shaft was stroked by the others hardened member through his boxers. Austin mentally cursed himself again for acting this way, but he just couldn't help it. It was like somebody else was controlling his body… there was nothing he could do about it. "H-Hah, hurry u-up!" He glared up at Panzer, furrowing his brow inwardly and lifting his hips, rubbing against the older man's crotch roughly.

The brunette pouted, gripping the boy's waist and forcing him to stay down, a smirk on his face. "Alright, I guess I'll skip to the good part then. Open wide." O-Open wide? "What the hell are you- UNGH!" Austin didn't even get to finish his sentence before Panzer slipped his middle and index finger into the teen's mouth, fiddling them around his tongue. "Suck." He commanded. Austin blinked and tried to pull his head away, but the older man wouldn't let him. Austin wasn't sure if he liked this more forward and serious type of Panzer. Why did he have to friggin' suck on his fingers, anyway? He glanced up at the brunette, a skeptical look on his face, but proceeded to suck on the fingers anyway. The metal bender wiggled them around, making sure they were properly coated with saliva before taking them out. He didn't give the other any kind of warning, quickly pulling down the purple headed teen's underwear down to his feet and tossing it over the side of the bed.

Austin gasped, flinching when the cold air in the room hit his erection. He couldn't close his legs to cover up, and suddenly an almost shy feeling came over him. "D-Don't-…!" He quickly stopped himself before he said something ridiculous like, 'don't look!' or whatever. Oh, but it was probably too late for that. Now Panzer was intentionally staring at him, an eyebrow raised. He looked like a kid that was up to no good…

"Ah!" The teen twitched when Panzer lowered his hand, positioning his middle finger around the boy's entrance. Austin inhaled sharply, juddering at the feel of it. "U-Uhnn…" Austin couldn't help but let out a subtle moan, the finger prodding at the opening before gently sliding in, stroking his insides and learning its way around. Austin didn't have any trouble getting used to the feeling – he was already pretty relaxed, though it was slightly uncomfortable at first. Panzer inserted a second finger, steadily beginning to prepare the younger male. He slipped them in and out, wiggling the tips of his fingers to find - "Aaahh!" – that spot.

Austin gasped, trying to catch his breath. Wh-what! Whatever Panzer just did, it… it was really… he didn't know what the hell to say about it. He wiggled his hips towards the man, urging him to continue. Panzer leaned in and began nibbling small patch of skin along the teenager's chest, circling his tongue around one of his nipples again and sucking while his fingers worked their way inside of him, stroking him softly and searching for just the right spot again. Austin squirmed around underneath, his legs closing tightly around the brunette's waist. He clumsily reached out and grabbed onto him. He couldn't hold back any of the moans that finally found their way out, blending in with all of his pants and gasps. A-Again. Panzer hit that spot again. Austin cringed, squeezing his body against the man as he moaned into his ear.

"Mmnn, h-haah..!" He began rocking his hips back and forth, trying to meet the pace of the fingers. Panzer lifted his head, stretching the entrance whenever he could with a slight scissoring motion. "I need you to spread your legs more." He muttered out, beginning to pull his boxers down from his thighs and kick them off onto the floor. Austin blinked his eyes open, his head foggy. He didn't know if he heard him right. Spread his legs, right? Wait… that meant… "Y-You're gonna-ngh! Do something... w-weird. Ah…" He tried to catch his breath, but it didn't exactly work out too well. Panzer stared at the Falcon for a few seconds before leaning in, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Austin jolted, a bit surprised, but melted into the kiss in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it, hands were all over his body again, his head resting on a pillow and his legs up in the air, wrapped around Panzer's arms.

Austin reached up, grabbing the wooden railing on the headboard of the bed so he could hold his torso up a bit. He briefly took a moment to look up at the man before averting his gaze, staring at the wall beside of him instead. He felt Panzer's hands grip his thighs, spreading his legs apart before something wet and hard was placed at his rump. The teenager braced himself, clenching his jaw tightly as Panzer began prodding his entrance with the tip of his penis. "Aaah…" Panzer pushed slowly and gently, barely getting the rest of the head in. "Relax more…" His erection twitched at the uncomfortable tightness of Austin's muscles. "I-I can't..!" He gasped as more of the man's length pushed its way inside of him. "You're too tight." The brunette muttered out, glaring up at him. It was impossible for Austin to blush any more than he was right now.

Panzer sighed and eased out of the boy slowly before pressing on again, going at a reasonable pace so Austin could get used to it and loosen his muscles some. The teenager gripped the headboard for dear life, lowering his head to hide his face underneath his bangs. The sounds that were coming out of him right now were just… too embarrassing. It felt like his ass was on fire right now. Everything just hurt and stung and it wasn't feeling good at- "Mmnn…" Never mind.

Austin moaned softly as the older man rolled his hips each time he buried himself deeper into the teen, and with each of those rolls a new sound came out of the boy that he didn't even know he could make. The Falcon raised his hips more as Panzer began working at a decent pace until he could finally fit every inch of his length inside. "Ah… Nngh…"He gazed up at Panzer, waiting for him to continue moving.

The brunette took the hint and pulled the teen in intimately, beginning to work at a faster pace now. He rocked back and forth into the smaller male, thrusting deeper inside of him each time. Austin arched his back in, curling his toes as pleasured moans escaped from his throat. "Nnmm, a-aahh..! Hah!" His panting grew faster, matching the changing paces of Panzer's thrusts. Austin bucked his hips up into the male again, whimpering softly as he immediately became victim to the amount of pleasure that took over his body. "O-Oh god…" He squirmed around beneath the metal bender, his hands latching onto him wherever they could, which ended up being his shoulder and forearm. And then, just like before… Panzer angled his thrust in just the right way, hitting the bundle of nerves that forced Austin to cry out, his body trembling. Panzer repeated the action, earning another one of Austin's desire-filled moans. The smaller male pressed his hips up against the brunettes as he pushed forward, causing the older man to let out a throaty groan. He took in a deep breath, feeling an unbearable pressure in the pit of his stomach. He gazed down at Austin for a moment, a pink tinge staining his cheeks temporarily as he did. The boy was clinging to him desperately, his eyes glazed over and his face 3 shades of red. His hair was a mess. His emerald hues traveled lower… they boy's erection stood up, dripping precrum onto his belly because of the position he was in. Austin didn't seem to take notice of it though. His thoughts were probably just… _preoccupied_.

Austin caught Panzer staring at him for a moment, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he rubbed his hips against the others, causing the man to let out another groan. When Panzer lifted his head, he glared down at the Falcon. Ah, did he make him angry? Well, he shouldn't have been spacing out in the middle of having sex with him!

"H-Haah! Ah… _Oohh…_" Austin couldn't help himself anymore. Panzer had pressed the boy's hips tightly up against his and was rolling his hips around while inside of him, barely pulling out. The brunette rubbed every single inch of him, sending unbelievable amounts of pleasure throughout his body. What's worse is that he did it _slowly_, in torturous motions, grinding their hips together in circles. Austin gripped his arms tightly, pulling himself up against the man. "_Aaahh~ oh god… oohh god!_" Warren bit his bottom lip as Austin moaned into his ear. His hands squeezed the Falcon tightly as he began thrusting into him once again, stopping every few thrusts to completely sheathe himself inside and grind against the boy again. _"Ahhh~! Mmmnn, nhg! H-hnng!"_ Austin panted heavily, his moans laced in ecstasy. _"O-Oh god… P-Panzer! Ooohh, Panzer! Aaah!" _His legs wrapped around the man eagerly. Panzer huffed into Austin's shoulder, burying his face into the crook of his neck and nuzzling.

"_St-sto-Aah! S-so… so good!"_ The teen felt his body begin to tingle and chill, rubbing his backside into the man's penis again, unable to form coherent sentences. He could only clutch the older male tightly and smush their bodies against each other while the man plunged his member deep inside of him, hitting all the right spots and causing the teen to continue moaning the others name as loudly as he could. _"Aahh! N-No mor- hah! I-I'm… I'm gonna… Mmmnn."_Austin fumbled around his words, embracing the older man as he came closer to his limits.

With one deep, hard thrust, Austin's entire body shook and he reached his climax, shoving his head back into the pillow as Panzer continued pounding into him, streams of white landing on his navel. The brunette grunted and squeezed the teenagers hips tightly as the pressure that had been welling up inside of his stomach relieved itself, leaving the man breathing heavily as he rode out his orgasm, slowing his trusts before finally pulling out of the boy. The brunette inhaled deeply, untangling their limbs before flopping down next to the other male as he tried to catch his breath. Austin didn't look at him, his knees trembling weakly, and his mind still in a fog.

A million thoughts were swimming through Austin's head right now. One of them being _"What the fuck just happened?"_

He looked over to the man who was currently using him as a pillow, grumbling as he realized he'd already fallen asleep. "What the hell..? Fucking bastard." He shoved the man off of him and quickly crawled under the covers, shuddering at what had just happened. H-He'd think about it more in the morning… maybe…

* * *

><p>Austin yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel on his head to dry his wet hair. He groaned weakly, rubbing his back uncomfortably. He woke up feeling like he'd been hit by a truck, and was finding it hard to walk… He stepped into the kitchen, noticing the refrigerator door open, but nobody around. "What idiot forgot to close the fridge?" He muttered to himself, walking over and getting ready to shut it before seeing a familiar face pop up from behind it, startling the teen. Panzer waved, smiling at him. "Heya Austin! G'mornin!" Austin choked and coughed, clearing his throat as his cheeks began to grow hot. "M-Morning…" He had hoped to get out of the apartment before the man woke up. Damn it…<p>

The metal bender simply hummed a tune to himself and walked into the living room, not mentioning anything about what had happened.

"Gee, I don't even remember when I came home last night haha! It must have been some adventure, don't you think?"

…Wut? Austin clenched his jaw tightly. "WHAT!" He shouted, storming over to the brunette. "You don't remember anything then!" He pointed an accusing finger at the child-like adult, glaring daggers up at him. Panzer blinked and tilted his head to the side, trying to think. "Ummm… Nope, I don't believe I do! Why, did something happen?" He smiled as innocently as ever. Just then, Angel came into the living room, a frown on her face. "Austin, next time you decide to do something like that, could you please be a little quieter?" She looked like she didn't have a good night's sleep… Austin looked away, frowning. "What'd I do!" The woman scowled at him menacingly. "You tell _me_. It had something to do with the time Panzer came home and when you started screaming his name out at 3 in the fucking morning." Austin's face immediately turned red. "Haha, what? Austin why were you yelling my name? Were you having a nightmare?

"FUCK YOU GUYS. YEAH, IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! WHATEVER." He quickly stormed out of the room, trying to get as far away from the man as possible.

He'd never answer the door for him at night EVER again.

**xxxowari**


End file.
